Sin el amor de papá
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: Los dos compartían el dolor por su ausencia, pero cada uno lo asimilaba de diferente manera. Renesmee no podía luchar contra el rencor que su padre sentía por ella. UA


Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Solo esto es de mi autoría.

Gracias a **Blind Wish **por leerlo antes que nadie y darme sus comentarios. Esto no habría salido sin ti, nena.

* * *

«**Sin el amor de papá»**

* * *

La primera vez que Renesmee preguntó por su madre, teniendo unas pocas horas de nacida, Rosalie se quedó en silencio y le esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Ella te cuidará siempre, cielo —besó su frente—. Nunca estarás sola, porque tienes a tu familia.

En ese momento, no entendió las palabras de su tía, pero pensó que se debía a que aún era muy pequeña y todavía no comprendía el lenguaje de los grandes. Rosalie soltó un pequeño sollozo, pero lo disimuló con otro beso.

Con el paso de los días, se percató que no conocía a todos los miembros de su familia. Había un par de voces en su memoria que aún no tenían un rostro definido: sus padres. Conocía a todos en su casa, incluso a los compañeros de Jacob, pero sus papitos nunca habían estado con ella.

—No pasa nada, pequeña —dijo su abuelita Esme, después de que le mostrara los vagos recuerdos que tenía de ellos, casi como si estuviera gritándolo.

Pero así pasó un mes, sin novedad alguna. Renesmee seguía sin ver a sus padres.

Una noche, las cosas parecieron aclararse para ella. Su tía Rosalie le estaba dando el último biberón del día, mientras le cantaba una nana. En ese momento, se escuchó un portazo y Rose se estremeció ligeramente. Renesmee estaba casi inconsciente por el sueño, pero alcanzó a escuchar unas cuantas voces.

—Al menos compláceme esta vez —susurró su abuelita—. Está dormida y te prometo que no te dará problemas. Es la niña más tranquila que has visto.

Sintió el cambio de brazos y sabía que era otro vampiro, pues eran igual de fríos que los de Rose. Estaba tan agotada, que ni siquiera abrió los ojos, solamente se acurrucó contra el pecho de quien la cargaba. Suspiró contenta cuando reconoció el aroma que la envolvía: era el de su padre, lo sabía.

Lo único que hacía falta en ese momento, era sentir a su mamá.

—No —gimió, como si algo le doliera. Sintió que la regresaban a los brazos de su tía—. No puedo, Esme.

—Por favor, Edward —dijo bajito—. Solo te pido eso. Ella no tiene la culpa.

— ¡La tiene! ¡Se aferró a mi esposa hasta quitarle la vida!

—Fue decisión de Bella —insistió.

— ¡No me interesa! —su voz salió tan fuerte que despertó a la pequeña, quien comenzó a llorar intensamente. Eso pareció enfurecerlo aún más—. Cállala, Rosalie! ¡No quiero escuchar sus chillidos!

— ¡Edward! —exclamaron las dos.

Cuando la niña se calmó, se dio cuenta que su padre ya no estaba ahí.

La verdad llegó a ella, tan clara que no fue muy difícil de entender: su mami había muerto y su papá no la quería. Ella la había matado cuando trató de salir de su cuerpo.

Era una _asesina_.

— ¡No! —jadeó Rosalie. Renesmee había dejado su manita en el cuello de su tía y le había mostrado sus conclusiones—. Eso no fue lo que sucedió, mi niña. Tu madre habría dado la vida por ti, sin importar las circunstancias. No pienses de ti de esa manera.

No obstante, era un sentimiento que no podía quitarse de encima.

**..::..**

**Cinco años después…**

— ¿Ya puedo irme, abuelita?

—Repite esa última operación, Renesmee —le indicó—. ¿Ves el error en el procedimiento? Ten cuidado con los negativos.

La joven resopló ligeramente, pero siguió con sus deberes. Las ventajas de ser educada en casa, era que solo tenía que dedicarle un par de horas al día. Emmett le había prometido ir a cazar después de que terminara su tarea, y eso fue lo único que necesitó para seguir sin rechistar.

Su inteligencia era notable, pero los Cullen siempre la motivaban para superarse a sí misma, dándole ejercicios para reforzar sus conocimientos. Además, ella adoraba leer.

Se habían mudado a Nueva York dos años atrás, después de la partida definitiva de Edward. Aunque siempre estaba ausente, finalmente tomó sus cosas y se marchó. De vez en cuando recibían noticias suyas, provenientes de diversas partes del mundo: Alaska, Londres y, principalmente, de Río de Janeiro.

Jacob la visitaba cada pocos meses, alegrando un poco sus días. Había costado un poco de trabajo separarlos, pues él quería seguirlos hasta el fin del mundo, pero la misma niña le pidió que se quedara en Forks y cuidara de su abuelito Charlie.

Un año después del nacimiento de Renesmee, Jasper localizó un clan en Sudamérica con un muchacho híbrido, llamado Nahuel. Él les contó de su naturaleza y sus costumbres, calmando el temor de los Cullen sobre el futuro de la más pequeña de la familia.

A sus casi cinco años, Renesmee lucía como una jovencita de doce: alta, como su padre, delgada y pálida, con su cabello marrón cayendo en rizos hasta su espalda. Sin embargo, sus ojos color chocolate no brillaban. A pesar de ser amada por casi toda su familia, resentía la ausencia de sus padres.

— ¿Preguntó por mí? —inquirió con esperanza, después de que Esme colgara el teléfono. Ella le sonrió con tristeza y Renesmee supo la respuesta—. No, no importa —le dio una pequeña sonrisa, aguantándose las lágrimas—. Quizá estaba muy ocupado y no tuvo tiempo. Ya será en otra ocasión, abuelita. No estés triste por mí.

En más de una ocasión se preguntó si alguna vez la había querido. Cuando era más pequeña, todos los días se iba a la cama y escuchaba la historia de amor de sus padres, y soñaba que corrían juntos por los bosques.

El problema era que ese sueño parecía que jamás se cumpliría.

**..::..**

**Diez años después…**

—No estés nerviosa, cielo —le aseguró Rose—. Todo saldrá perfecto. Alice le arrancará la cabeza al que se atreva a arruinar cualquier cosa —ambas soltaron una risita—. ¡No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto!

Se contempló nuevamente en el espejo. Su vestido era sencillo y elegante, diseño de su tía Alice, por supuesto. La única condición que le había dado es que quería que fuera blanco y ligero. Además, le dijo que iría descalza. Su largo cabello bronce fue decorado con flores, dándole un aspecto de ninfa. Conforme crecía, las similitudes entre Bella y ella eran asombrosas, a excepción de un par de detalles, como el cabello y la nariz, que había heredado de Edward.

Era el día de su boda.

— ¿No tratarás otra vez de hacerme cambiar de opinión, verdad? —esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Quizás...

— ¡Rose! —rio.

—No puedes culparme, niña.

A pesar de haber alcanzado su madurez desde hace tiempo, nunca sintió la urgencia de casarse. Jacob la había seguido a Nueva York años más tarde, y vivía en un departamento cerca de la mansión de los Cullen. Se veían todos los días e incluso se había matriculado con ella en la Universidad de Nueva York, aunque fuera solo por apariencias.

Ahora, quince años después de que supieron que estaban destinados, finalmente unirían sus vidas en una ceremonia Quileute, en La Push.

Jacob sabía que ella aún era joven, pero quiso darle la oportunidad de que fuera Renesmee quien decidiera el rumbo de su relación. Además, deseaba en secreto que Edward regresara y estuviera en la vida de _Nessie_, pues sabía que esa sería la felicidad de la muchacha. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, se dio cuenta de que ese era un deseo imposible y optó por dar el siguiente paso.

—Tía Rose... —se detuvo, insegura de querer saber la respuesta—, ¿has sabido algo de...?

—No, pequeña —suspiró—. Esme habló con él hace un par de semanas y le envió la invitación, pero nunca confirmó su asistencia.

A pesar de los rechazos de su hermano, Rosalie se encargaba de mandarle fotos de Renesmee cada cierto tiempo. Además, Esme y Carlisle siempre estaban al pendiente de que él supiera los avances de su hija. Una pequeña parte dentro de ella le decía que Edward no era tan inmune a su instinto paternal, después de todo.

— ¡Oh! No importa —hizo un gesto con la mano—. No pasa nada. Solo tenía curiosidad. Ya sabes que siempre me preocupo por él.

Aunque trataban de mantenerlo en secreto, Renesmee siempre sabía cuándo se comunicaba Edward, pues el humor de la familia caía notoriamente. Y, después de cada llamada y cada carta, preguntaba si estaba bien y si planeaba regresar pronto.

Le pidió a su tía un momento a solas para meditar. Trató de aligerar su malestar, diciéndole que solo eran los nervios de la boda. Pero, apenas se cerró la puerta, Renesmee dejó salir un suave sollozo. Sabía que su familia podía escucharla y olerían las pequeñas lágrimas que derramaba, pero siempre habían respetado su privacidad.

Se sentó en la cama y tomó el pequeño cuadro con la foto de sus padres, del día de su boda. Recorrió sus rostros con la yema de los dedos, le dio un pequeño beso al cristal y lo colocó de nuevo en su sitio.

Le hubiera gustado que ambos estuvieran con ella ese día. Seguramente, su papá tendría un ataque y su mamá estaría ahí para tranquilizarlo.

—Pero sé que me cuidas desde el cielo, mami —susurró, más para sí misma—. Y sé que mi papito me quiere, aunque no pueda estar hoy conmigo.

Carlisle fue quien la llevó por el improvisado pasillo, y ella trató de no mostrar el dolor que sentía. Deseaba que su padre lo hubiera hecho.

Sería una ceremonia sencilla. Harían un ritual tradicional, celebrado por uno de los ancianos del Consejo. Acudieron las dos manadas, Billy, Sue y las hermanas de Jacob. Renesmee insistió en invitar a Charlie, pues era su abuelo y muy amigo de los Black. Por supuesto, Esme le dijo que era su ahijada, a pesar del fuerte parecido con sus padres. Al principio, sospechó un poco, pero los números no cuadraban. Bella solo estuvo casada por unas semanas antes de morir, así que no era posible que hubiera tenido una hija. Además, de ser así, su nieta debía ser una chiquilla, no la mujer con la que se estaba casando el hijo de su amigo.

Mientras transcurría la ceremonia, la atención de Jacob se concentró en un punto lejano, detrás de los invitados. Renesmee notó que empalideció un poco, su sonrisa se borraba y repentinamente se puso nervioso.

—Maldita sanguijuela —siseó, muy bajito para los invitados mortales—. No te atrevas...

— ¿Jake, qué pasa? —inquirió preocupada.

Entonces, tratando de seguir la línea de su mirada, se dio cuenta de que había un invitado que no esperaban: su padre. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, pero Jacob atrajo su atención, apretando suavemente sus manos.

—Nessie... no —susurró con fuerza. El anciano se detuvo y todos empezaron a ponerse tensos. Renesmee le suplicaba con la mirada, sabiendo que podía leer su mente.

_Ven... ven, por favor, papito... te necesito_.

No obstante, Edward permaneció congelado en su sitio, en uno de los acantilados de la playa.

_No te pido más. Nunca volveré a pedirte otra cosa, te lo juro. Por favor, ven..._

—Renesmee —sacándola de sus peticiones mentales, Jacob la sacudió por los hombros—. Nena, por favor.

—P-perdón —balbuceó, limpiándose el par de lágrimas que se habían escapado y se dirigió al anciano—. Prosiga, por favor.

Trató de concentrarse en el resto de la ceremonia, pero sus ojos flotaban de vez en cuando hacia el acantilado.

Por una parte, estaba feliz de saber que su padre estuviera ahí, aunque fuera a lo lejos. Era como si de verdad la amara. No importaba que no estuviera con el resto de su familia. Había llegado, y eso era más que suficiente para ella. Sus ojos brillaban con emoción y quería que todo terminara pronto para correr a sus brazos.

Sin embargo, sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando, después de sellar la unión con un casto beso, se giró para ir hacia el acantilado... pero ya no había nadie.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, dejó salir un sollozo y salió corriendo hacia el bosque, con el corazón roto. Jacob trató de detenerla, pero le había gritado que la dejaran en paz.

Quería estar sola. Quería correr, lejos de todos, y gritar hasta quedarse sin voz.

Después de todo... su padre nunca la había amado. Nunca le perdonó el haber apartado a su madre de sus vidas.

Emmett, quien había visto la reacción de su sobrina, corrió en busca de su hermano para pedirle una explicación a su presencia. Él había insistido en que fuera, a pesar de que Edward le había confirmado que no contaran con él. Quería darle al menos un puñetazo por arruinar de esa manera el día más importante en la vida de su hija.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñó.

—Me merezco este recibimiento —susurró—. ¿Ella está...?

—No sé —respondió antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta—. Todos han ido a buscarla. Pero en este momento quiero tener unas cuantas palabras contigo. Te hice una pregunta, Edward.

—Quiero... creo que quiero hablar con la niña.

—La_ niña_… —resopló—. Esa _niña_ es tu hija, Edward, así te duela reconocerlo. Y no, no vas a hablar con ella. No vas a arruinar lo que se supone que debería ser el día más feliz de su vida con tus amarguras.

—No planeo hacerlo —se defendió.

—No te acercarás a Renesmee —sentenció—. Es mi sobrina, pero así tenga que defenderla de su propio padre, lo haré.

—Fuiste tú el que insistió en que viniera, ¿recuerdas? Todos ustedes… hasta recibí la invitación. ¿Ahora me dices que no puedo acercarme a ella?

—No si vas a comportarte como un infeliz, como es tu costumbre siempre que ella tiene que ver.

Llegó hasta una de las bancas improvisadas en la playa y se sentó, sujetándose el cabello con fuerza.

—No lo entiendes, Emmett... No entiendes cómo se siente este sufrimiento —gimió—. ¿Tú no harías lo mismo? Si hubiera sido Rose, ¿aceptarías su muerte así de fácil? Y lo que es peor, ¿querrías a esa niña, después de que tu esposa muriera por traerla al mundo?

—Sí, lo haría —ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar—. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque esa niña es también una parte de tu esposa, Edward. Bella sabía que esto podía pasar, y aun así no le importó sacrificarse por su hija, por el simple hecho de ser un pedacito tuyo. Ella amaba a la niña porque era fruto del amor entre ustedes, y morir por ella fue otra muestra del gran amor que Bella sentía por ti.

»Bella quiso darte algo que nunca creíste merecer: ser padre y tener una familia —le sonrió ligeramente—. Si tan solo te dieras la oportunidad de conocerla, verías el maravilloso milagro que es tu hija. Es una perfecta mezcla de ustedes. Y sus ojos... Edward, son los ojos de tu esposa.

— ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! —gritó—. Por eso me duele tanto verla. Saber que tiene todos los rasgos perfectos de Bella, me puede demasiado —sollozó—. Es un recordatorio constante de que ella ya no está conmigo.

—Te equivocas, hermano —se sentó a su lado—. Es un recordatorio constante de que ya no está con nosotros físicamente, pero que su espíritu se ha quedado en tu hija —suspiró—. Edward, no puedo imaginar cómo te sientes, pero quiero que sepas que no solo tú has perdido a Bella. Esme y Carlisle perdieron a una hija y nosotros a una hermana, pero, lo más importante, es que Renesmee perdió a su madre y a su padre. Nunca has estado para ella, nunca hablas con ella ni muestras el mínimo interés. Eso es como si también hubieras muerto.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos cuántos minutos, con el murmullo de las olas como ambientación.

—Porque ella así me lo pidió —susurró. Emmett lo miró con curiosidad—. Te preguntabas por qué no hice lo mismo que aquella vez, cuando creí que Bella había muerto.

—Es solo que... en esa ocasión, ni siquiera lo comprobaste completamente. Te habías basado en lo que te dijo Rosalie y en un malentendido con el chucho. Pero, ahora que murió frente a ti... y después de todos estos años… no sé. Pensé que eso iba a ser lo primero que harías.

—Cuando ella supo que el bebé no era compatible con su cuerpo y que sería arriesgado seguir con el embarazo, me hizo prometer que, sin importar lo que sucediera al final, no seguiría sus pasos —esbozó una sonrisa triste—. Fue una de las peores discusiones que tuvimos, pero al final cedí por ella, porque sabía que eso la haría feliz. Me he sentido tentado a hacerlo en más de una ocasión, pero el recuerdo de Bella y la urgencia que tenía por esa promesa, me han detenido. De todas maneras, sé que no estaríamos juntos después de la muerte. Ella debe estar feliz en el Cielo.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer, entonces?

—Ya te lo dije —respondió—. Me gustaría hablar con ella... conocerla.

—La conoces, Edward. Es tu hija.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

— ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste hace diez años? ¿Por qué no esperar otros cincuenta más para hacerlo?

—Ayer fui a casa de Charlie —susurró, después de un breve silencio—. La última vez que lo vi fue en el funeral.

— ¿Hablaste con él? No es eso... ¿arriesgado?

—No, no lo hice —tiró nuevamente de su cabello—. Fui al cuarto de Bella.

—Edward... —gimió—. ¿Por qué te torturas así?

—Encontré unas fotos viejas que Charlie conservaba. Eran de Bella. Su padre charlaba con Sue Clearwater, casualmente sobre ella. Le decía lo mucho que le hubiera gustado que Bella hubiera tenido hijos.

— ¿En serio?

—Dijo que Bella había nacido para ser madre —sonrió ligeramente—. Después de tantos años, cuidando a Reneé y a él, hubiera sido una mamá maravillosa.

—Definitivamente, hermano —sonrió, marcando sus hoyuelos—. Bella hubiera sido la mejor madre, sin duda. Casi tan buena como mi Rose —le hizo un guiño.

—En el funeral, la mente de Charlie era un caos. El dolor de haber perdido a su hija fue devastador para él —siguió—. Sin embargo, trató de mantenerse tranquilo. Recordó el funeral de su madre. Bella era solo una niña, pero se había mostrado fuerte ante la pérdida de su abuelita, y eso le ayudó a no romperse.

»Entonces, me di cuenta de que también me estaba perdiendo a mi propia hija. Entendí que ella también tenía que lidiar con el dolor de la muerte de Bella y que necesitaba estar con ella para consolarla.

Se levantó del asiento, acompañado de Emmett. Dibujó una sonrisa triste.

—Emmett... —susurró—, quiero verla. Quiero pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le he causado todos estos años.

—Si la lastimas, aunque sea en lo más mínimo...

—No lo haré —confirmó.

Emmett tomó su teléfono móvil y se apartó un poco de Edward, aunque él escucharía de todas maneras. Carlisle le confirmó que la habían encontrado en la antigua casa, precisamente en la habitación de Edward. No tuvo oportunidad de girarse para decírselo, cuando su hermano ya corría hacia su hija.

Dudó unos instantes, inseguro de si era una buena idea. Pero se detuvo frente a la casa y saltó hasta la ventana. Se encogió al verla recostada sobre el sillón, que estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca, y sollozando con fuerza. El aroma de sus lágrimas siempre le había atormentado desde que Renesmee era una pequeña bebé.

— ¡Dije que quiero estar sola! —gritó con voz ronca a causa del llanto.

Sin embargo, Edward no respondió, sino que se acercó hasta donde estaba. Cuando Renesmee levantó la cabeza para gritar nuevamente que se fueran, se quedó congelada cuando vio a su padre junto a ella.

— ¿Papá? —se puso de pie, pero mantuvo una pequeña distancia entre ellos. Si Edward volvía a rechazarla, al menos el impacto no sería tan fuerte.

No obstante, había algo diferente en sus ojos. Normalmente, su mirada era fría y distante, pero ahora tenían un toque de añoranza y eran más cálidos. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para rodearlo tímidamente con sus delgados brazos. Al principio, Edward estaba tenso y quiso salir corriendo, pero todo eso quedó olvidado cuando la joven empezó a sollozar. Y, cuando le devolvió el abrazo, su mente explotó con imágenes de todos esos momentos en que quiso abrazarlo.

—Perdóname —susurró Renesmee.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Porque sé que yo la maté —soltó un sollozo—. Perdóname por haberla apartado de ti. Yo la amaba, papito, y no quería hacerle daño.

—Lo sé —recordó la primera vez que había leído su mente.

—La extraño —lloriqueó.

—Yo también —susurró—. Pero ya estoy aquí contigo. Soy yo quien debe pedir perdón, Renesmee.

— ¿De verdad te quedarás conmigo? —alzó la cabeza.

Edward se estremeció al ver en su hija los ojos de su esposa, nublados por las lágrimas. El dolor por su pérdida seguía latiendo. Sin embargo, esta vez no retrocedió. Debía ser fuerte, por las dos...

—De verdad.

Y se inclinó para besar su frente.

* * *

**¿Merece reviews?**


End file.
